A Messed Up Story
by Shadowed.Innocence.x2
Summary: Kaori was just a normal, everday smartass. Who knew she would end up a demon, and pulled into the deadliest situation possible? The Dark Tournament. How does Hiei know her? How is Shishiwakamaru involved? KuramaxOC HieixOC?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction of Kaori

Azure silk curtains billowed out the open window, thrust forward by the body of a screeching alarm clock as it collided with the wet, cement paving outside and shattered into a million pieces. Back inside the room, the violator let herself slunk back under the covers, her body sink willingly into the mattress' soft texture. A nagging thought at the back of her mind pestered at her to wake dress and head to school…

But no one in their right mind would listen to that.

Needless to say, she paid no mind to the other entering the room, or the quiet creaking as bare feet tiptoed across wooden floor boards. She couldn't even muster the energy to respond to the two delicate hands curling their way around the bed sheets, or to wave away the figure that had so kindly placed their mouth right beside her ear. Not until…

The sheets were pulled back off her body. What was once cool breathing evolved into an ear-splitting roar. "Get out of bed. I knew that poor alarm clock would be wasted any day now..."Kaori snorted as she stumbled out of bed, pushing her guardian Karrie rudely aside and disappearing into the bathroom without another word. Karrie let her hands fall loosely to her side, shaking her head in disbelief and turning the moment she heard the shower start, "Well, at least she's up." 

By the time Kaori had decided to show up again, the table had been cleaned, the dishes and utensils stacked to the side to dry. "Really, you looked like someone's just died." Carelessly Karrie threw the dish rag aside, brushing non-existent filth from her fingertips and waiting for the other to eat- she knew better than to wait for a reply. Kaori turned her shoulder to the 19 year old woman, shunning her face away to raid the fridge for an on-the-go breakfast. An apple… That would do her until lunch, it must have been that godforsaken uniform that drained away her appetite. "Later."

Karrie hopped to the door after her, the two appearing as polar opposites as they separated. Every school day was the same, and she had begun to wonder if there ever would be a day when she would see Kaori cheerful after school- on the rare occasions that she was over to see her.

Kaori sauntered down the street, violet hues locked on the path in front of her. Every now and again she would pull furiously down on the ends of her skirt, a feeble attempt to make it longer than it already was. She turned another corner and the houses around her seemed to grow; huge estates adorned with golden front gates and towering gardens. Her house was nothing like these… No doubt they had cheerful, loving families residing inside them as well. Damn them. Not wishing for her mood to drop any further Kaori dropped her head down again, refusing to look at anything around her.

This was thirteen-year-old Kaori, the heroine of this very story.


	2. Chapter 2 A Mystery Begins

He gripped tightly at the folder with both hands, brows furrowing in discontent. He was well aware of the great beast, curiously scanning the pages from over his shoulder, despite constantly being asked not to interfere. He was also aware that said beast had the intelligence of a…well…ogre… and wouldn't be able to do anything if his life depended on it.  
"Ah, Father's not going to be please with this." Leaning forward the child's features became enveloped entirely by shadow, falling quiet as he thought over the few options he had. Reluctantly he placed the files on his desk, pushing the teetering mounds aside to create more room.

"Where's Botan?" He spun around, glaring at Jorge as if expecting him to know the answer.

The ogre stumbled back, timidly wiping away the sea of swear that had built up upon his forehead.

"I'm not quite sure Sir; she should be here soon enough."  
Although in his opinion, soon wasn't good enough. Lord Koenma pushed the chair he was perched on back from the desk, steadily gripping both sides as his head was tilted back.

Then…he shouted…as loud as one could possibly shout, for the grim reaper to come to his aid.

The young messenger dropped her pen, bouncing out of her chair at an inhumane speed. The sound of Koenma's voice was like a wave of relief through her body, quenching any hint of fatigue or boredom. He had something for her to do…something to keep her occupied. She bounded out of the room and towards Koenma's office; her odd pink eyes glittered with gratitude for being pulled from her paperwork.

"You called, Koenma-sama?" Botan chirped happily, unable to contain her delight at being summoned.

He was a little taken back by her enormous amount of energy, and a little envious that it was she who got to abandon their paperwork and not him. The thought did actually cross his mind to pay a visit to Yusuke himself just to escape it, but alas…this mission in itself would get him in enough trouble as it were.  
Instead he took the folder from his desk and thrust it out in front of her, "Take this to Yusuke. He needs to find the demon and release her powers." He didn't always fill her in on what was going to happen, yet in this case chances were the Spirit Detectives wouldn't completely understand unless she was there to explain it.

"And whatever happens…she _cannot_ turn against us. Considering her position I see this as unlikely but…I fear her existence has already been discovered by Makai, and I'm sure you're well aware of the capabilities of some youkai. Understand?"

Botan cheerfully nodded and snatched the folder from his hand. Within seconds she had disappeared from the room again, making a bee line to the room at the end of the hall- her gateway to human world.

All she had to do was find a Spirit Detective- preferably Yusuke- hand over the folder and hang around for a bit.

Swinging her arm around she created what appeared to be a wooden oar from no where, lightly hopping onto it with ease and glancing again at the folder she had been given. The oar seemed to float on an imaginary sea of water, supporting her weight as though it were nothing, soaring through the portal and out into the open air.

**_Human world_**

Botan sat on the oar like a lady would sit on a horse many years ago, leaning forward to scan the buildings and gardens below her. One would expect Yusuke to be in school, but she knew better than that… She knew that it would be pointless to search the whole school for someone who probably wasn't there, and that finding Kuwabara would take a lot less time…

But even quicker than that would be to find-

"Ah!" Botan grinned, clapping her hands together and directing the oar down through the clouds, soaring, soaring towards the deserted park just outside the school Kurama attended.

"Hiei, wake up!" Despite her rapid speed, Botan was somehow able to dismount her transport with no trouble, holding it out beside her and causing it to disintegrate back to nothing. "Get down here now!" Her voice grew louder, a rise that certainly not needed nor appreciated by the receiver.

Things would most likely turn for the worst, starting at this point.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation Necessary!

"Huh?" School had already begun by the time Kaori reached its great front gate. She had purposely held back on the way over, in a false hope that she'd be slow enough to miss the first period, and everyone would be over complaining about the uniform. But something had stopped her from entering the great building, a high-pitched yell admitted from the park behind her, it sounded as though some one was about to get attacked.  
"Guess class will have to wait…" She didn't pay any mind to the fact that no one else had heard said yell, or that she may very well be walking into a fight she may not be able to get out of or win. No, for now all she cared about was the figure(s) in the park, and what they were up to.  
Dropping her bag by the front gate she wandered- as if hypnotized- towards the park, subconsciously heading towards the source of two powers that her conscious mind had hardly registered. She began to run, darting behind one of the larger trees and checking that no one else was around. A moments pause and she slipped closer again, her own presence masked without being aware of it.  
Daringly Kaori peered forth from her hiding place, studying the two figures before her. One she didn't recognize...but the other…

_Hiei? What the Hell?_

What was Hiei doing here…and who was this other sugar-hyped girl he was talking to? He didn't appear to be pleased with her, although he was never really pleased with anyone...  
But this girl, even her appearance; striking blue hair, _pink_ eyes…she wasn't from around here...

Needless to say, the last thing he had expected was to be woken by the annoying and extremely bubbly reaper. Despite his well known agility and balance, this surprise was too sudden for Hiei, causing him to fall from his perch and land rather painfully beside her. Briskly standing he squinted against the sun,

"What? Whatever Koenma wants, it has nothing to do with me. Go bother Yusuke," He snapped, turning his back to her and making it clear he was leaving.

It took all of Kaori's will to keep herself from laughing, watching in pure amusement as Hiei fumed. For a moment she seemed to forget where she was, or what was going on, until that is, she was able to repeat his words over in her mind.

_Koenma?_

Botan sighed heavily and moved towards him, taking long meaningful strides and waving the file out in front of her.  
"Read, deliver to Yusuke, and make sure he shows the rest of the gang. Be a good boy and make sure you read very closely." She replied in a less enthusiastic manner than before, then grinned and ran off. When she was far enough away, Botan retrieved her oar and left.

Kaori's eyes slitted in suspicion, gazing at the file in Hiei's hands.

_Gang? Read that? Why? What the hell is going on?_

_Baka, if you weren't working for Koenma I wouldn't think twice abo-_ Hiei stopped mid-rant, clutching the file in one hand and his sword in the other. Someone else was there…watching him. Had they heard him talking to Botan, or more to the point, seen Botan disappear through a portal?

Brows furrowed, scanning the area for suspicious faces. It didn't matter really, they wouldn't understand either way, and it all came down to Botan's lack of concern for their surroundings. Nothing he had to worry about, no, all he was expected to do was read the file and pass it on to Yusuke Urameshi.

Arching an eyebrow at said folder he used his free hand to flip it open, quickly scanning over the profile page in disbelief.  
Kaori…Was this really…the Kaori he knew? No wonder Botan had given the file to him; way to reel him into helping.

But perhaps 'help' was not the correct term to use. As of yet, the fire apparition had not decided a side, or even what he would do after relaying this information to Yusuke. But he would no abandon them completely, just in case...not everything went to plan.

_He's looking for me!_

Kaori panicked, immediately throwing away any intention of sneaking away unseen as she turned and bolted back out of the park and back towards the school. She didn't care for her uniform anymore, or being forced to work in class, all she wanted to do was to enter the building, enter class, and forget any of this had ever happened.

Standing before the entrance she raised a shaking hand to reach towards the metal handle, paused, and let it drop again.

_Has Hiei been hiding something from me…what if everyone is hiding something from me?_ She glanced longingly at the many classrooms that faced her, unsure if she could face them anymore. _I need time…_

Kaori's whole body felt like lead. Turning away from the school she felt as though everyone was in on one huge secret…except her, like the whole world was against her. And she hated it.

A last glance around the area let Hiei catch onto Kaori's disappearing figure, one he hadn't been able to pick up on earlier. If she were able to conceal her presence like that then…Koenma's report must have been correct…

Had she been watching him and Botan, she wouldn't have seen anything out of the ordinary (save Botan herself). The grim reaper had moved quite far away before creating the portal and had successfully gone without mentioning demons, spirits or anything supernatural. The youkai made a final check that she had left before disappearing, traveling at an untraceable speed towards Yusuke's school.

As far as he was concerned, Kaori was in the same class as Kurama was which would only make their situation a lot worse.


End file.
